


Six 100-word Arthur/Merlin drabbles

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, Love, M/M, Poetry, Spooky, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: These six drabbles were originally written for the Camelot Drabble Community's July Bingo. They range in tone from happy and cheerful via sincere to angsty.A brief summary and content indication are included with each drabble.





	Six 100-word Arthur/Merlin drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and events of the BBC's Merlin belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

**You don't know who gentled the water, or why**

_Summary: There's magic everywhere. Not all of it is benign. (Canon AU, rating: G, Prompt: Trapped Together)_

They've spent too much time exploring the coastal cliffs. 

The tide's come in with strong and dangerous currents. They're trapped overnight on a tiny rock island. 

Dusk has fallen. 

Arthur moves around, studying their little world. 

Half-asleep, Merlin suddenly senses malevolent magic. 

Arthur, tense and still, now stands staring into a tide pool, its surface smooth as glass. 

"No!" Merlin pounces, pushing Arthur aside. "_Never_ look at your reflection in one of those!"

There's a splash. Angry ripples cross the pool. Merlin glimpses a long fish-tail, and an eerie-sweet voice whispers; "Damn! I nearly had him, too!"

**Five Star Dungeon**

_Summary: Merlin is an experienced dungeon assessor. (Canon AU, rating: G, Prompt: Dungeon)_

All dungeons are the same, in Merlin's opinion. And he should know— he's seen the dank insides of a lot of them.

There's always a bone-crunching chill. Moisture seeps from above, and the light is on a scale from dim to pitch-black. The half-rotted straw on the floor smells awful, and the slop-bucket in the corner is depressing.

Sometimes you hear nearby screams of pain, or the pitter-patter of rodents. 

But Cenred's fortress dungeon is different, Merlin decides. This dungeon's lovely. It's got everything he'll ever need, because Arthur is locked in here with him.

**Endless Options**

_Summary: Planning a first date is not always easy. (Modern AU, rating: G, Prompt: First Date)_

Merlin groaned. "Why, oh why did I google 'Things to do on a first date'? There are a thousand lists, a million suggestions. Visit a famous pub. No, avoid pub-crawling. Karaoke! Bowling, dog show, cooking class, wrestling, skydiving...."

"Why not keep it simple?" Gwen asked. "Arthur is very into you, Merlin. No need to make a huge production of it."

"What if he hates my idea? I can't choose!" Merlin wailed.

* * * *

Meanwhile, Arthur stared at his phone in horror. "My God, Morgana, why did I google 'Things to do on a first date'? Now I have extreme performance anxiety!"

**An eyeful**

_Summary: Morgana walks in on Arthur and Merlin. They take it in stride. (Modern AU, rating: M, Prompt: Therapy)_

"I'll be in therapy_ forever _after this!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Morgana." Arthur sat up, wiping his mouth.

Merlin crawled out from under him, looking very nude and completely blissed-out. 

"I distinctly heard you calling _come in_," Morgana wailed.

"No, that was _I'm coming_," Arthur explained.

"Loudly and in stereo, actually," Merlin added. "Maybe that's why you misheard."

"Lock the door, perverts."

"Where's the fun in that?" Arthur grinned.

Merlin giggled.

"Aarrghh!" Morgana left, banging the door shut.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What a drama queen."

"I know, right? You'd think she'd never walked in on us before."

**Falling, floating, flying, freezing**

_Summary: Merlin thinks of his love for Arthur in poetic terms. (Canon AU, rating: G, Angst, Prompt: Falling in Love)_

Merlin wouldn't call it falling in love. 

It was more like an immersion, slow and sure, a pleasant sensation of floating and being buoyed. 

And it was like flying, his eyes wide open as he soared to the skies, all his senses revelling in the rush and excitement.

Despite all the hardships and dangers they encountered, when Merlin looked at Arthur, he never saw his own fall, but a jubilant rise to reach the sun.

But he flew too close to the brightness. He got too accustomed to the heat.

And then his heart froze when the sun went out.

**Sincere Poetry**

_Summary: Merlin leaves Arthur a heartfelt get-well card. (Canon AU, rating: G, Prompt: Greeting Card)_

Weakened by Questing Beast venom, Arthur pondered Merlin's get-well card;

Violets are blue, roses are red,  
I think your fine title  
Has gone to your head

Roses are red, violets are blue,  
You're so annoying  
In all that you do

Violets are blue, roses are red,  
Without me beside you  
You'd long since be dead

Roses are red, violets are blue,  
Despite some shortcomings  
You're noble and true

Violets are blue, roses are red,  
When I thought of leaving,  
I kept close instead

Roses are red, violets are blue,  
You're a big royal prat  
But I do love you.


End file.
